Making His Past, Their Future
by Eveliuxx
Summary: Shane brings Mitchie to meet his family, but what happens when Shane's sister tries to break them up? Is Smitchies luv strong enough to hold back the attack? Bad sumarry, story is much better :D
1. News

_**Author's Note – So I wanted to write this story for such a long time so here is the first chapter! This chapter might be a bit confusing but everything will come together in the next couple of chapters. Review even if you hate It!**_

_Sony's POV_

"SHANE IS COMING?"

"He sure is and he said he's bringing a friend"

"SHANE IS COMING?!"

"Calm down!" my mum said waving her hands in front of me just like she always does when I get over excited.

"CHERYL!" she screamed from her place in the kitchen and I placed my finger over my mouth to show her not to yell again.

"...I'll tell her" I said slipping off the kitchen stool and walking out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"Cheryl!" I called again

"Yeah?" A girl with bright red hair, orange jeans and grey top with pictures of Mickey and Minnie Mouse appeared on the top step of the stairs. I eyed her for a couple more seconds as if it was the first time I have seen her, and looked up at her.

"Dinner is ready" I told her calmly, which was a complete change from all the screaming I did.

"Be right down" she informed me and disappeared into our room again.

I grinned to myself and walked back into the kitchen, sitting back down on my usual stool.

"Well?" asked mum getting out some plates from the cupboards and handing them to me."Did you tell her?"

"Well...No...I want it to be a surprise" I lied...well it wasn't a complete lie. It was going to be a surprise. Or a scary shock, but I didn't lie about the not telling part.

"Okay" she said getting back to her cooking or whatever she was doing, cuz I couldn't see her anymore as I went into the dining room and started to set up the table.

I didn't think it would be that easy, I thought she'd protest for me to tell her but I prefer this much more. If I knew she would be so easy today, i would have asked her to get me a laptop of my own, so I wouldn't have to share with Cheryl anymore.

I came back into the kitchen and grabbed the glasses and cutlery starting to walk back out.

"When is he coming back?" I asked stepping back into the kitchen.

"Tonight"

"Tonight? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I shrieked clearly shocked

"Well, wouldn't it be way harder to wait for two weeks than 2hours?"

"You knew for two weeks?"

"Well-" she began but Cheryl's voice filled the room and mum snapped her mouth shut

"Hey guys!" Smiled Cheryl grabbing the glasses that my right hand was barely balancing.

"Hey Cher" I greeted her and pulled her out of the kitchen before mum got a chance to blab everything out. There wasn't much to blab out but if she did, all of my plans would be way harder to achieve.

"So what's new?" she asked placing the glasses beside each one of the plates.

"You were only studying for an hour. What can happen in an hour?" I laughed trying to hide that I was lying, but since I was usually good at lying I think she believed me.

Lying was like my secret talent, that I didn't tell anyone about cuz if I did no one would believe in anything I would say.

"Yeah I guess you're right" she giggled and grabbed the cutlery out of my hand, since she could see that I was in Sony-Land and wasn't getting ready to finish setting the table any time soon.

"You working tonight?" I asked leaning my elbows on the back of one of the black leather chairs.

"Yeah, but only for a couple of hours. After your dad get's back I have guitar lessons and I will lock up the shop-"

"Like you always do"

"Exactly. Daily routine" she laughed finishing up with the cutlery and pulling out of the chairs from under the table and resting her butt on it.

"How can it be a daily routine, if you only give guitar lessons twice a week?" I smirked copying her and sitting down.

"I always lock up, don't I?"

"No, sometimes dad does, and sometimes Debby does-"

"Debby hasn't been in work for over a week"

"Okay...I do sometimes" I said and Cheryl erupted with laughter

"Oh yeah? When was the last time?" she questioned putting on a cheeky smile and raising an eyebrow. I really had to think about that one, cuz the truth was I can't even remember the last time I locked up.

"I give up" I sighed and a grin spread across Cheryl's face.

She looked down at her wrist-watch and sighed.

"I guess I'll just have dinner and go" she said her face dropping a little.

"Why? You still have an hour before the guitar lessons?"

"Yeah, but sometime the parents drop the kids off a bit early and then they complain that I wasn't there"

"Ooh, that's rough"

"Tell me about it" she sighed and sighed again and then got up walking out of the room.

If I told her now what was going through my mind she would have killed me, that's why I had to bite my tongue down since I wanted her to know so badly, but if I wanted my plan to work I couldn't tell her.

I stayed sitting down with my tongue between my teeth for a couple more minutes, until the need to tell her went away and I got up and helped mum and Cheryl bring the food. It seemed like there was going to be a party, looking down at all the food she made but when I thought about it I remembered how much dad ate when he was hungry.

I only picked at my food with my fork, for a couple of minutes before pushing the plate away.

"Everything okay, Sony?" asked mum putting down her own fork and looking at me with pleading brown eyes. What do you want me to say to those eyes? No?

"Oh yeah, everything is fine...just excitement...." I blabbed then quickly bit my tongue. I slowly turned my neck to look at Cheryl hoping to find her eating her own food and not getting ready to ask me a certain question. Or any question really.

"Why so excited?" she asked bursting my little bubble of hope. She wasn't looking up at me, she was picking at her food with her fork just like me a couple of minutes ago.

"Ummm...." I was about to lie or run off or something, but my dad the saviour burst in the door and singing happy tunes under his breath, skipping over to the table. Not a usual thing for my dad to do but....

My head snapped back to look at mom who was staring right back at me.

"Does he know?" I mimed and she nodded. I looked down at her empty plate, and made the puppy dog face no one could resist.

Mum sighed and got up bringing the plate with her.

"Come on Jeff, I have something to show you" she lied winking at me. Smart.

"You going to eat that?" I asked nodding at Cheryl's plate hoping to change the subject so she wouldn't suspect anything. She shook her head and pushing the plate away stood up.

"Well, I know you're not going to eat it" she stated with a giggle as she stretched out her arms.

"Yeah, I know..." I just can't wait for you to leave. I wasn't going to say that, but who said I couldn't think it. I needed her out before Shane got here. Then she wouldn't be able to kill me. I don't know how she would kill, with a bone-crunching hug or a knife and shot gun. I prefer the first one.

"Stupid work" she muttered before walking out the door.

"Hey...umm...Cher? You do know that you were the one with the guitar lesson idea?" I told her getting up as well, and starting to collect the not so empty plates.

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood. I'd rather stay at home" she said slipping in her feet into colourful converses.

"Good luck, strangling the kids" I laughed giving her a thumbs-up.

"I do not _strangle _kids! And they're not kids really. The oldest is 15" she informed me and I thought of something to say back but I had nothing, so with a sigh I carried out the plates to the kitchen.

"See ya, Cher" I walked out of the hall/a place we eat (what do you call that?)

"Bye"

At least now she was gone, and I didn't need to lie anymore because no matter how good I was at it, I felt kinda guilty lying to my best friend.

I handed the plates to mum, and rushed upstairs to get changed out of my pyjamas. So what if it was past 5 in the evening, it's the summer holidays, and that means no school and/or I cans stay in my pyjamas as long as I wish. How did Shane get off work during the summer holidays, stayed a mystery to me but I didn't think about it too much, the fact that he was coming and made me really happy and that was the whole point.

I opened my/Chery's closet and threw all the clothes that were on my side of the closet on the floor. I looked down at the sea of colours and smiled to myself.

I laid out all of my clothes around the whole room. There were clothes on shelves on our computer table, on mine and Cheryl's beds. In other words I had a lot of clothes.

My brother is Shane Grey, he has to get me something for my birthday. He used to get me clothes but he got the sizes wrong almost everytime but now he only send gift-cards and then I buy clothes myself, the _right _size, which is way more comfortable to wear.

I marched around the room, looking at my clothes and as I went around the whole way, I took out some clothes out of the game and in the end was left with two outfits.

A silver and black hood dress that I would wear with grey converses. Or a pink colourful top with 'All You Need Is Love' written on it, with a grey plaid skirt and a black velvet vest.

I closed my eyes, span around 17 times and opened my eyes, to find myself staring at the ceiling. I kinda fell down. I pulled myself up to see, which outfit I was closer to, and was disappointed to see that I fell right on top the black hood dress. I shook my head and collected the other outfit of Cheryl's bed.

I quickly got changed and went over to my/our vanity table. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my black layered hair. Not much you can do with such short hair so I just left it hanging loosely around my shoulders.

I looked up at the mirror, and noticed that I still had the makeup from yesterday on. It was all smudged and ugly so I quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped everything off. I grabbed eyeliner and started a new.

_Shane's POV_

"What if they won't like me?" asked Mitchie worriedly pulling at her hair.

"You are worrying too much. Why wouldn't they like you? Everyone likes you" I laughed placing a kiss on her forehead. She giggled and snuggled into my chest.

"What about your sister?" she spoke softly into my chest.

"What about her?" I whispered into her hair

"What if she doesn't like me?" she raised her head and looked at me with her brown puppy dog eyes. _Don't look at the eyes, Shane, don't look._

"Come on Mitch! Will you relax? Everything is going to be fine! It's my family, they're not royalty." I couldn't help but laugh. I never though Mitchie could be so nervous. My Mitchie was barely ever nervous.

"Yeah, but their son is close to that" she laughed and placed her head on my shoulder. Let's hope the taxi driver has no idea who I am or tomorrow's headlines will be 'New Hiding Place...Taxi"

"Really?" I joked kissing her, she kissed me back and laughed pulling away when she saw the taxi driver giving us weird looks. I laughed with her but kissed her again. As long as the taxi guy didn't have a camera with him, I don't care what he thought.

"How old is your sister?" she asked with a smirk

"The last time I saw her she was just about to turn sixteen, but now she's nearly 18...I think"

"In other words she'd 17?"

"Yeah"

"Do you miss them?" she asked suddenly perking up.

"Who?"

"You're family" she told me in her usual 'duh' tone.

"Well yeah...I saw Sony two years ago during Christmas, but I haven't seen my parents or been home for over two and half years."

"That must be hard, living away from your family" she sighed lowering her eyes.

"Well yeah, but now I have you" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

_**Please review!**_

_**Clothes are on my profile**_


	2. Make Life Hell

_**A/N – Sorry I didn't update for so long, my mind was empty for ideas, but eventually I brought myself to write something. If it stinks, sorry, if you like it please review!!! :D Enjoy!**_

_Sony's POV_

I was pacing around the room, I just couldn't sit still. Maybe mum was right not to tell me when she found out, I mean they were late 3 minutes and 27 seconds and I was freaking out. That's not normal...

"Mom! What if they _died!_" I shrieked at her jumping up on the table and glaring at her.

"Sony! Don't be ridiculous and get off that table! You are not as light as you think you are! You'll break the thing!" she yelled

"Well they could" I muttered under my breath with a sigh and put myself back on the ground. I wobbled around for another minute and with a scream of irritation landed on the sofa face down.

"Sony, he'll be here in a minute. Just calm down" said mum calmly walking back into the kitchen.

"Don't you wanna see your only son!?" I shouted after her, but just as I was gonna use my 'Huh! Huh! Do ya! Do ya!' stare, the bell rang and I sprang towards the door.

I flung it open and there he was, leaning against the front porches' wall, smiling a usual uneven smile, and his brown eyes screaming his emotions. The wind blew his hair into them, but he didn't bother to push the hair back into place, he just looked me over and straightened up.

"SHANE!" I screamed jumping into his arms, and squeezing him tight. I hoped that no paparazzi would get a shot of that, cuz Shane Grey having a sister was kinda unknown to the public, so they would get the wrong ideas.

He hugged me back laughing and when he finally put me down, I dragged him inside.

"Missed you kiddo!" he smiled, and I missed him so much that I didn't even mention that he had promised me when he was 12 that he would never call me that, but whatever...

"I-" I started but then I noticed another person standing next to Shane. I turned my attention to her. I looked her over from head to toe, and wasn't pleased with what I saw. She was wearing a light blue top and dark jeans. Her hair was too straight and a beautiful dark brown colour. Her smile was too wide, too pleasant, and her eyes too kind. She was breathing too fast, and that annoyed me. For a first impression she didn't do a very good job at impressing me.

Shane followed my gaze, and put his arm around the girl.

"Sony, I would like you to meet Mitchie" he said smiling down at her "my girlfriend" If I was drinking anything right now I would have choked. He brought his girlfriend with him? Oh great. He _had _a girlfriend? It seemed like since I was knocked out from the picture I didn't have a right to know he was putting his tongue down someone's throat. Someone that looked that fake to me. Maybe I wasn't the best people reader but she didn't look right. Maybe cuz I knew someone much better for him.

"Mitchie this is Sony" he said turning his gaze back to me.

"Hey" she smiled her wide smile, her fringe falling over her eyes as she leaned forward. I just looked at the outstretched hand and turned back to Shane.

"_Cheryl _lives with us now" I announced in a proud, clear voice, crossing my arms and waiting for his reaction. Even though it had nothing to do with what was happening but his _girlfriend _was right there. I made sure I said it extra slow, and pronounced every single word right so that even Mitchie would realize something was up.

Shane furrowed his eyebrows together, and Mitchie dropped her outstretched waiting hand to her side. Shane took it into his and held on tight.

"Cheryl?" he asked

"Yeah, remember her? Cheryl Davis? All those years ago—"

"Yeah. I remember..." he cut me off, obviously not wanting _Mitchie _to hear the rest.

"She lives here now." I declared and Shane's eyes widened "Her parents died, and she had nowhere to go."

"Cheryl Davis?" he repeated again but then mum entered the room, laughing and hugging everyone, even me. Don't know why, but she did. Shane's expression wasn't the same. It was if he wasn't happy to hear the news. He wasn't. I knew that for sure. Especially that he brought little Miss Mitchie with him.

I thought through what I just done, and came across the idea, that I should have waited a little bit longer. Like until he got into the house. Maybe have a nice moment with my brother before I put my plan into action.

I was almost sure that he would bring a girl with him when mom said he was bringing a friend, but I still didn't like it that he didn't tell me personally –not that he even told me he was coming- but I didn't like the fact. I didn't like that she was this fake looking, I was so sure Shane was a better judge of character than that. Or maybe it was me.

I considered my plan being a little bit...harsh, but I was going to stick with it. I would stick with it if I would have to kill Mitchie with my bare hands.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't wanted here.

_Mitchie's POV_

Well this was great. I said one word and I was already hated. The minute she opened the door and sprung into Shane's arms, I thought about if she was his _real _sister. Sure didn't look that way. The way they looked at each other it seemed they were something more than relation. Something much more. I made myself believe that they were just really close, and pushed the though away.

I had a great pile of fear put in to me when Sony laid her eyes on me. Fierce brown eyes. Exactly like Shane's but not the same feeling in them. When Shane looked at me, they were always so sweet, delicate, _caring. _Hers were anything _but _caring. It looked like she already hated me.

When they started talking and completely ignoring my presence, they lost me. A new character was introduced to me. Not introduced, but at least her name. Cheryl. Sounded just about right. Something you would hear in a horror movie.

_Cheryl and Sony went after the poor Mitchie, blood already dripping from their sharp knives, from the other victims, but Mitchie was the best bite. _

I shook it off, and hoped it was only my vivid imagination playing with my mind but the way she coldly ignored me and talked about that girl, it seemed like she was trying to get Shane's mind away from me, and make me hear what she had to say. The way she talked so slowly and clearly, and I knew that from the corner of her eye she was watching me closely, waiting for a false movement or something that would give her a better reason not to like me. An excuse.

The way she talked about her to him, gave me the idea that she wanted me to know more about Cheryl, but Shane wouldn't let the information get too clear for me to understand.

I felt stranded just standing there. I might as well have been counting walls in the room. I tried that before, but I somehow always landed on four. Always four.

I was thankful when a woman with flowing dark hair, and hypnotizing eyes entered the room. I could see where Shane and Sony got them from. I just didn't like the way Sony used her hypnotizing eyes. Like they had magic, but she wanted to use _black _magic on me.

She hugged Shane, and hugged me after. I was glad that not all of Shane's family seemed to have something against me.

Shane's expression changed completely. Wasn't excitement that filled his magical eyes now, it was worry. For some reason I thought that something that Sony said did that. Now, I was wishing that I paid closer attention to what was being said, and tried harder to make sense out of it. While now everything was just a big mess of meaningless words.

_Shane's POV_

Cheryl Davis

The thing that was the best that ever happened to me and the worst was in the same house as Mitchie.

Cheryl Davis.

Why did Sony seemed so pleased with herself when she saw my face fall? Why did she tell me, like it was pleasant news?

Maybe it would have been pleasant news if Mitchie wasn't here with me or if I wasn't convinced that Cheryl hated me. I wouldn't blame her. I _couldn't _blame her. I deserved to be hated, as much by Sony as by Cheryl.

I was afraid what Cheryl would say to me or to Mitchie. What would she say to Mitchie. What would she think of us? Would she hate Mitchie as much as Sony? Would she ignore me? I hoped that she would ignore me just as much as I hoped she wouldn't. I wanted the past back as much as I wanted the present to move quickly but all these things seemed so out of reach, I just wanted to get down on my knees and beg God to fix everything and not let things be as bad as I imagined them.

Why on Earth did I think that Sony wouldn't have anything against Mitchie? Why did I let it all just slip past me? Why? Why did I have to be so stupid?

Now because I am an idiot, Mitchie would be living hell for the next 2 weeks.

_**Review! Please if you have any suggestions how to improve the story or just what would you like to happen, or if you want a shout-out, cuz sometimes people do. Please tell me. Or maybe if you need an explanation then PM me and I will be sure to explain the best I can. No one ask me who Cheryl is right now, cuz it will be said later on in the story. Review! Luv you guys! :D**_


	3. I'm back and so are you

_**A/N – So yeah, I kinda moved houses and didn't have the internet so I couldn't update, sorry. I move every year, it's an annual thing. Never had 2 birthdays in one place....life is sad. Well that's not the point...**__**hehe. BTW my birthday was on 18**__**th**__** March! Woohoo. Best B-Day present you could give me is a review so please! :D **_

_**Enjoy and R&R! :D **_

_Cheryl's POV_

"Stupid Debbie...left me all alone, with the stupid kids. Stupid" I muttered over and over again, as I parked my silver Volvo in the driveway. It wasn't really mine, it was one of the many things me and Sony shared. If it _was _mine it wouldn't be either silver or a Volvo, I wanted a black BMW. Or if I had a pick of anything, a yellow Lamborghini would do.

I slowly dragged myself towards the front door, trying to ignore the imaginative weight my guitar was putting on me. I stumbled over my own feet a couple of times, but fell only once. Went face forward into the ground, but luckily I got up without a big blood stain on my face.

I opened the door and instead of shouting_ 'You left the front door unlocked!' _like I always did, with a sigh I dragged myself through the corridor and put down my guitar with a soft _thud_.

"Cheryl? Is that you, hon?" asked Sony's mom Sylvie, but since I was in no mood to say '_Hobo' _I told her it was me.

"How was work?" asked Jeff, Sony's dad.

"Boring and stupid" I replied as I tried to unknot the laces on my converses without any luck. What else happens at guitar lessons? You sit on a stool, and call out random guitar chords to kids, who pretend to do something and then strum the un-tuned guitar. Couldn't be bothered to tune 'em, not that the kids let me. They say I will break it even though they banged them against the walls when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Debby at work?" he asked, and I laughed to myself. Debby was no help anyways. She went around cleaning the marks the guitars leave on the wall when the kids hit 'em against it. Helpful.

"What do you think? I think she died." I smirked at my own joke, and finally took off my left shoe. One more to go. "I _hope _she died" I muttered to myself

"_What happened!?"_

"Take a joke dad" scoffed Sony. I pulled the other shoe off, I was unable to untie the laces and my patience was completely drained out. I slipped out from my jacket and skipped with the remains of my energy, to lock the door.

As I went past the living room's door an unusual number of people caught my eye.

I backed up a couple of steps and turned to peer into the room. My breath quickened and my heart was hammering against my chest so hard it hurt. Five people were sitting in the room, which was two more than it should be. They were sitting together with Sony on _his _side. I didn't know who _she _was, didn't want to know. Or just wasn't ready to be told because I had a pretty good idea who she was. I didn't want to look at him, it hurt too much. Look at him and feel every bit of my body go numb, but right now I felt that I didn't need to look at him for my body to go numb the thought was doing the trick.

I tried to stay away from the memories as much as possible, I pushed them away into the farthest corner of my mind but even then they fluttered into my dreams. _Nightmares, _I call 'em.

But despite my fears I had to look at his eyes, and just then I caught his gaze staring back at me...

_Shane's POV  
_Things were unusually quite even with dad in the room, just the occasional sentence thrown my way. Sony grinned at me, everytime she looked at the clock. She was waiting for something, for a particular time, and as the hands on the clock moved the time went by, slowly and in agony, but it never stopped, no matter how much I begged it to. The hour Sony was waiting for and the hour I was almost sure I should be dreading, edged closer until Sony was smiling so wide, I wondered if it hurt.

I heard a car's engine die, and its door slam. Slow steps trailed closer and closer until the door was opened. Sony glanced at me with questioning eyes that clearly told me to brace myself. I grabbed Mitchie's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Even though I knew she had no idea what was happening she squeezed back with a weak smile.

"Cheryl?" _Cheryl _I winced at the name, and even though I was scared of the name for so many years, knowing the owner of that name was only in the other room, filled my mind with happy memories. By the look of Sony, Cheryl didn't know I was here. I wished I wasn't. "Is that you hon?"

"Yeah t's me" answered a low sing-song voice. I missed her so much, and didn't even know it. The voice that haunted me right up until I met Mitchie and still did sometimes but not as often was waiting for me outside the door and I was gripping Mitchie's hand.

For the last couple of months she was erased from my mind. Hard work pays off, but after all that work, I had to hear her.

"How's work?"

I knew that she worked for my dad. She always did, even all those years back she had a thing for music. Always said she wanted to be known for what she loved doing. We used to write songs together, we had nothing better to do in our spare time. Shane Grey didn't exist to anyone outside this town. I thought her how to play guitar and she thought me how to play the piano, that's why now I barely ever touched one.

We both promised each other that if either of us got a chance to live out their dreams, we took the other with us.

That was the promise I broke.

"Boring and stupid" she replied with no hint of sarcasm. Even though I have avoided her for years, I knew it or just remembered it was unusual of her.

"Debby at work?" Debby didn't sound familiar to me, but I didn't hover above the thought for long...her voice distracted me.

"What do you think? I think she died" _That _sounded something Cheryl would say, but I had to admit I couldn't say I knew her anymore.

"What happened!?" asked dad without any thought to it. I rolled my eyes and listened to the answer Sony gave.

"Take a joke dad" she scoffed and rolled her eyes too, placing her gaze on me. Her lips curled at the sides, in a mocking way.

A tall figure raced past the door, and halted. She took a couple of steps back and glanced in through the door.

For a minute I stopped breathing, my eyes widened and my mouth fell open. I stared at the figure in front of me and tried to get my head to understand simple math.

Three years. I saw her last. Three years ago.

If I was walking down the street and I saw her, she would have caught my eye not because I would think I know her but because she was so unrecognizable.

I started from the bottom pulling my eyes upwards, and taking in the sight in front of me. I stopped at her face and tried to compare the distant picture of her years back and now. Her hair, was no longer short strands of orange, now it fell in long layers of scarlet down to her elbows. Freckles that once covered her nose and cheeks were replaced by the creamy whiteness of her skin. Her eyes –which I had thought would never change- weren't a cloudy dull grey like they were when I left, they were a sky blue and filled with fear and confusion.

They stared at me, and I stared back. It frightened me the way they slowly dragged themselves from me to Mitchie. I looked at her too and saw her brown eyes staring back at Cheryl full of hate and regret. She regretted ever coming with me. I knew. Her eyes glistened in the light as her eyes were full of tears begging to be let free. I knew she could fight them, she was strong, but I wasn't. I knew that any minute I would fall to my knees and beg for Cheryl to forgive me. I knew she wouldn't, but it was always worth a try.

"Cheryl-" began mom standing up and clearing her throat like she was ready to begin an endlessly long speech. I hoped that she would, that would have given me time to escape or at least pull myself together. "Umm...so...you see..."

"Mum" interrupted Sony "You wanna-?" she nodded towards the door, and mom sprinted with a sigh out of the room, nearly knocking Cheryl down. Dad followed her throwing me and apologetic smile.

They knew what happened between us. They saw the tears, the hate, the screaming, the silence. They were there to witness it all and they didn't want to experience it again.

I saw Sony's grin get wider from the corner of my eye, and I didn't know how that was possible.

"Cheryl, pleasant surprise?" asked Sony stretching her hands out to point at me and Mitchie.

"You _knew?_" Cheryl was close to tears too, and I could see one rolling down the side of her cheek, when her long eyelashes brushed down.

"Not for long, but I guess yeah."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" she asked, just above a whisper.

"You would have either killed me, or killed yourself and neither one sound appealing to me" laughed Sony and I threw her a dirty glare.

Cheryl didn't say anything to anyone for a while, and deafening silence took over. Cheryl slowly strolled in, keeping her eyes on her feet, and carefully sat down on the sofa opposite us.

"Stop it both of you!" screamed Sony getting up after a while of dead silence and staring at our feet. "I hate this silence thing! It _scares _me!" It _scared _her. Both of us had other, _better _things to be scared off but Sony was always scared of silence. Normal people would be scared of the dark but Sony was scared of silence. That's why she never liked taking tests.

Cheryl looked at me and then at Mitchie, got up and left.

_Sony's POV_

Okay, so things didn't go as planned. There was no yelling, no screaming, no 'I hate you's. Nothing good.

I knew that Cheryl wouldn't want to talk to him, especially with Miss. Girlfriend sitting beside him, but why did she have to walk out? I could have made things better. Sorta. The least they could do was talk.

"Great, she left" I yelled falling onto the couch.

"She...changed" said Shane. I smiled. That was good. He looked her over. He wasn't love struck and still looked at other girls. Or maybe it was just the effect Cheryl left on people.

Shane hasn't seen her in a long time, she did change. Unlike me and Shane who always stayed the same.

Cheryl changed a _lot. _She wasn't a big lump of plain anymore. People (guys) saw her differently now but she took it the wrong way. Talking to Cheryl was impossible, like talking to wallpaper.

"You hate me?" I asked Shane, giving up and letting the guilt take over.

"Yes!" he replied quickly but then sighed "It's not your fault. My fault"

"You gotta let it go Shane. I bet she did"

"I bet she didn't even try. Can't blame her."

I was glad that Shane was talking about Cheryl in front of Mitchie, like she wasn't even there. That meant she wasn't taking over his mind, like Cheryl did. I should know, I lived with him back then. I bet she was still on his mind. Where else would all the heart-felt songs have appeared from? Nate and Jason seem to have a pretty normal love life. Non-existent. And lately even though Mitchie was invading Shane's life, his songs were just getting more sad and desperate.

That cries good news to me.

_**Sorry, if you think it stunk badly. Please please review and tell me your ideas to improve this story! Cuz I know it could use some help! :D Thanx!**_


	4. Forgiveness is more than saying sorry

_**A/N – I have no idea where I am going with this so help and ideas would be appreciated...**_

_Shane's POV_

I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling of what used to be my room. Unlike in movies, where when a child goes away the parents don't touch the room and when the child comes back the room is exactly like it was left, my parents completely transformed my awesome musical bedroom into a blue and ordinary guest room. It was like I never existed.

Even though it was close to midnight, I wasn't tired and wanted a breath of fresh air. I got up and walked downstairs.

I tried the handle of the front door and was surprised to find it open. I stepped in and realised someone was already there.

"Cheryl?"

She turned her head slightly in my direction but didn't look at me. Even though I knew I shouldn't and knew I would regret it later, I went to sit down next to her, on the porch steps.

I didn't look at her, I looked straight at the house across the street where my best friend used to live...he still lived there but he was one of the many people I abandoned when I got the record deal...

"I'm sorry" I said not knowing what else to say, just to get her to talk to me.

"For what?" she asked after a long silent pause. She was asking me for what? What was my answer supposed to be? For leaving her? For breaking every promise I made...?

"For everything"

She laughed but there was no humour in the pleasant sound.

"Are you?" she tried still not looking at me. I nodded, because I couldn't speak without my voice cracking and I knew that perfectly well.

"I forgave you way back when you made that promise, because I knew you would never keep it..." she finally looked at me, with a tint of a smile.

I hurt her more deeply than I could have ever imagined and she was getting revenge by telling me that she never believed in me, but let me think she did...I hurt her more deeply than I ever thought...

"Cheryl, I am sorry for everything, I am sorry for all the damage I did to you and I didn't know you were going to be here. If I did I would have never come-"

"You didn't want to see me?" she asked her gaze burning at me. She wasn't asking me a question she was accusing me of it, just like she had been the past 4 years in my own head. I had dreams of her accusing me of killing her on the inside, for ruining her life, for crushing her dreams, while I got to live out mine...

I had no idea what to say. But it was not true. I wanted to see her again the minute I knew I was wrong. The minute I was alone with no way of knowing if anyone would love me the way she once did, I wanted to get her to take me back, to make her see how sorry I was...how stupid, how idiotically stupid.

"I've been wanting to see you ever since I left- but I didn't have the courage and I didn't want to hurt you anymore, Cheryl. I was wrong and I know that, and all I want to know is if you forgive me. If you think we could still be friends. Just tell me you don't hate me like I thought you did all these years." I finished but she stayed quiet so I continued "I know you have every right to hate me, to hold this against me-"

"I never hated you Shane, and I'm not planning to" I held back a smile, even though I didn't believe her. I knew perfectly well that she did hate me, not even the strongest and kindest person on this earth could not hate a person if they did what I did to her.

"I'm sorry about your parents Cheryl" I whispered lowering my eyes. I could feel her eyes on me, waiting for my gaze to connect with hers. I had nothing else to say, the least I could do was show her I care...

"Me too" she said simply before getting up and slowly strolling back into the house.

"Goodnight Shane" she whispered closing the door.

I wasn't forgiven. I didn't deserve to be forgiven so easily. I needed to beg, she needed to say she needs time or that it's impossible, anything to stop me from feeling this guilty. It was unbearable.

I still couldn't understand her, after all these years she could change everything about herself but one thing she could not erase was her way of talking. She was one of the most hardest people to read, but she usually spoke her mind. Not to me, not tonight. Of course not to me, I don't deserve to me spoken to by her at all...I was unworthy of her presence...

_Cheryl's POV_

I was sobbing before I reached my room. I tried to contain my sobs as I entered it, trying not to wake Sony, but I knew too well that I could throw a rock at Sony and it wouldn't wake her. The truth was I tried to stop crying in case he had heard me. I didn't want him to know the truth. I didn't want him to know that I was crying over him almost every night, since he left me.

I was such a bad liar. Of course I couldn't lie to myself and I'm sure Shane didn't believe it either. I hadn't forgiven him but I never hated him. I tried to hate him, but never could. Tried to change my feelings, tried to at least to forget him but it was like his name was written on my mind in permanent marker.

Sometimes I found myself sitting in his old room, hoping for the memories to flood back. They always did, but I always escorted the room crying. Not all of these memories were good memories...

Talking to him was harder than I ever imagined, especially knowing I will never take the same place in his heart I once did. I managed to lose him once and he moved on, he had a girlfriend and there was nothing I could do about it. He had a right.

I closed my eyes and tried to drift into a dreamless sleep, but after tonight I knew that that was a mile past impossible.

_Sony's POV_

She entered our room crying once again. She hadn't for the last three days and I thought it was over, but of course him being here wasn't going to make anything better.

She was sobbing harder tonight than she ever had before. I thought seeing the real him was going to make things better but I didn't consider what her feelings towards his girlfriend would be.

I edged out of bed and climbed into Cheryl's putting my arm around her and letting her cry on my shoulder. I never did that before, I just let her cry herself to sleep but I couldn't do that tonight since it was partly my fault. If I had told her he was coming she could have braced herself, but I thought it would be better this way...I was wrong.

"You talk to him?" I whispered to her and she nodded slowly against my shoulder. I didn't say anything else knowing that was for the best. I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to Cheryl's uneven sobs.

_Shane's POV_

After a dreamless night, I jumped out of bed and raced downstairs following the smell of much missed mum's pancakes.

"Hungry?" she asked as I shoved over a dozen pancakes into my plate.

"Not really...I mean...Good morning mom" I smiled, remembering an incident like this happening when I was 12. I didn't say good morning and got my pancakes confiscated for my bad manners, so I didn't want to risk it.

"Hey you wanna go, wake the girls up?" she asked taking away my plate. What a waste of 'good morning'. _Wanna? _No. Will? Possibly.

"Come on of you go...." she said giving me a shove.

I slowly walked towards the stairs all of my excitement gone. I had my _pancakes confiscated._

I was planning on waking Sony and Cheryl first but I saw their door as already open, and I could see Sony brushing her hair.

"Sup bro" she smiled putting the brush down and putting on her bathrobe.

"Hey" I waved and moved on to Mitchie's guestroom. I knocked the door lightly, as if not to wake her up, and went in. Mitchie was still sleeping. She was lying on her stomach her arms folded under her hair covered face.

"'Morning Mitch" I whispered brushing back the hair from her face. She smiled stretching out her arms but didn't open her eyes. "Comon' it's time to get up and I want my pancakes so get up" I chuckled quietly but she didn't move.

"What's in it for me?" she grinned her eyes still closed. I leaned in lightly brushing my lips against hers. Her eyes opened slowly as I pulled away.

"Fair enough" she yawned sitting up and stretching out her arms once more.

"Umm...I'm gonna go see if there a bathrobe around here you can slip into..." I smiled before backing out of the room.

"Hey Sony-"

"I'm not giving her anything of my own and don't you even think about asking Cheryl" snapped Sony racing past me and down the stairs.

I turned back to face Mitchie's room, to find her standing right behind me.

"No worries Shane I'll just get dressed" she smiled softly making me feel feel rather bad about Sony's behaviour.

"I'm sorry" I muttered but she kept her smile and turned back to her guest room.

So hell begins now...

_Cheryl's POV_

"'Morning Mitch...Comon' it's time to get up and I want my pancakes so get up" he laughed, kneeling down beside her bed, softly caressing her cheek.

"What's in it for me?" she asked, before Shane leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. It was queue for me to go, but I didn't. I watched. I knew the minute I went back into my room I'd start crying again, but I kept on watching...It seemed that I enjoyed torturing myself.

_**I need ideas people!!! R&R! Please! Be so kind to review. I never got more reviews on one chapter than 3. The least I want is 5. Not so hard. I hate it when people favourite the story but don't review, I feel neglected. **__****__** Aw. R&R**_


	5. Learn Something New

_**A/N – okay, so this is hopeless... I don't know what I am doing, seriously. Thats why this is really crappy. Oh and I'm also delusionaly fat, and need exercise and less food, but NO I'm sitting in front of the computer writing this boring thing... Enjoy! Hehe**_

_**R&R**_

_Mitchie's POV_

We went downstairs, into the aroma filled kitchen. Mrs. Gray was already sitting at the table, waiting for us to join her. Six chairs surrounded the table, and I looked at Shane hoping maybe he'll tell me where to sit so I would be safe there. Sitting beside people who don't like me isn't my strongest point.

Shane sat down beside his mom, and pulled out the chair next to him, motioning for me to sit. I sat down holding my breath, trying not to think about who might sit next to me.

"Help yourself, honey" smiled Mrs. Gray pushing a pancake filled plate towards me. I smiled back, putting in some of the into my own plate.

"Had a peaceful sleep?" she asked. I nodded my head, even though it was a complete lie. I had nightmares. I was scared of what this day would bring me. _Hate, name calling, mocking...hate_.

I hated being hated. I was scared. I always was. I tried to hide behind people –in this case, Shane- and ignore the hate towards me. I always had someone to stand up for me, therefore I never had to do it myself. Now I knew I will have to learn, if I wanted to survive the two weeks in this household without mental trauma.

Two pairs of feet walked down the stairs and hit the landing. I kept my head down, praying no one would say anything to me. My prayers weren't heard.

Sony and Cheryl entered the room. Immediately Sony's fierce brown eyes locked with me, and her face crumpled up in disgust. She looked me over, like the first time she'd seen me, and sent shivers down my back. I tried so hard to dress casual making me even the least bit invisible, but of course that isn't likely when you are the only _real _guest in the house.

Sony's eyes, reached my ones again and after another second of staring, looked at Shane.

"She's in _Cheryl's chair"_ she said. Does four words that shouldn't have meant anything to me, hurt me, a lot. I don't know why, but I just wanted to burst in tears and run, run away as far as possible.

"I – I can move" I whimpered looking down at my plate.

"No, it's okay. It's no big deal" spoke a new voice, coming from right beside me. I turned my head to see the person who stood up for me...sorta. I only managed to see a blur of red, through my already tear filled eyes, before snapping back to look down at my plate.

The chair beside me was pulled and Cheryl sat down. She was the last person I thought would choose to sit next to me. I thought –just like Sony- she would avoid me like the plague but take advantage of every single mistake I made to count me out.

Sony scoffed and sat down next to Cheryl.

She continued glaring at me throughout breakfast. I tried to ignore her but I could feel her gaze on me and it hurt. It didn't _seem _like I was doing anything wrong, but it _felt _like it alright. It wasn't a nice feeling.

Cheryl pushed her plate away first, followed by Sony and then Shane, while I was still eating. My hands were shaking so bad, I could barely lift the fork, never mind using it.

"I have to go to work, be back in the evening. You kids go out somewhere, have fun. It's a very nice sunny day." Said Mrs. Gray before leaving for work.

I was still not finished eating, when Sony was started collecting all the empty plates around the table. She laughed at me giving me a mocking look.

"_Sony" _warned Shane but she just smiled and carried the plates to Cheryl, who was washing them at the sink. Shane was sitting beside me, waiting for me to finish.

"You know if you don't want them, that's okay" said Shane, tucking in a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks" I said pushing the plate away. Sony came up behind me and took the plate.

"What a waste of food" she said walking away but I still heard her mutter "Waste of space, too" Obviously she wasn't talking about the pancakes...

_Sony's POV_

She _had _to be here. And now what- Cheryl was on her side too? She wasn't even talking to her yesterday, and now she was standing up for her! I was trying to help her, I didn't like her crying at night and not only because it was hard for me to sleep with the sound, but because she was my friend. My _best _friend...but of course the sound was annoying too.

Didn't she notice that Mitchie was a replacement? I didn't believe that Shane really loves her, I knew my brother better than that. And to prove the replacement thing, she was sitting in Cheryl's place, I mean isn't that proof enough?

I'm gonna get her out, even if I had to drag her out by her hair. She isn't going to ruin my plans for Cheryl and Shane, she was only a third wheel that I have the power of getting rid of.

"_Sony" _

"What?"

"You _really _have to stop it! I know what you're doing and you have to quit it! You really are making it hard for her!"

"Cheryl, since when and why do you care? You should be on _my _side"

"Well I'm not! Because what you are doing isn't the right thing. It might please you and me, but there are other people in this situation too!"

"And who's that? _Mom? _Oh! No, no wait. I know... _dad! _Get real Cheryl, no one wants her. - Hold on if you say _you do_, I will slap you"

"No, I don't, but _Shane _does and he is your brother and you should really think about _him for a minute_."

"I _am_" I said before walking away, because leaving her clueless was better...

_Cheryl's POV_

So what if I was drowning in pain? So what if every night I cry myself to sleep? So what? Hurting someone else didn't make the pain go away, it is topped with guilt. I knew that Sony just wanted me to shut off the tears and give her a night of peaceful sleep, but hurting Mitchie along with _him_, didn't do much good. If he was throbbing, he would be throbbing for the wrong reason. He wouldn't be worried about me like I always wanted but for her. She was a part of his life now, and Sony, even though as stubborn as she is, had to understand that, like I was trying to. I knew it years back, that he wasn't going to stick with me and even though it's partly his fault for leaving me, but I was the one that _let _him go...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_If you could have one wish, what would it be?" he asked her_

"_For it to be true..."_

"_For what to be true?"_

"_That you love me"_

"_You don't believe me?" _

"_Should I?" she played. _

"_Yes, you should"_

"_Prove it" _

"_Okay I will" he laughed before cupping his hands around her freckled face and kissing her on the lips..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I know you are all probably mega confused but I will explain it in the next chapter. Try to guess! :D **_

_**Q time!**_

_**Story Q: Where should Shane, Mitchie, Cheryl and Sony go for the 'fun day' Shane's mum offered, and what should Sony do to Mitchie? **_

_**Random Q : If you could be invisible for a day, what would you do?**_

_**Normal Q : Fave artist and his/her/their fave song? **_

_**Hehe I'm weird :D **_

_**R&R **_

_**P.S – sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. :D **_

_**P.S.S – If you want to ask me anything, ask! Cuz I luv answering questions. Even random ones like "what shoe size are you" hehe. I'm weird. **_


	6. Fun Day, NOT!

_**A/N – Hey guys! Once again I have no clue what I'm doing and I'm thinking about deleting this story cuz it's going nowhere...sorry :D But I guess if someone gives me an idea then I will continue....u can still review...scratch that you **_**have **_**to review if you alerted this story or even opened it!! R&R**_

_Shane's POV_

"Sony!" I yelled running into her room to find myself facing the scarlet haired Cheryl. "Oh, sorry" I muttered moving out of her way, but she stayed there looking at me with her sky-blue eyes.

"Whe-"

"Shane, if you were gonna try'n knock some sense into Sony, don't bother" she sighed before leaving the room.

I stood in my place for a minute staring at the empty spot where just a minute ago Cheryl stood.

Her scent –which I treasured for so long- filled the room, mixed in with Sony's strong perfume.

I was still standing there when a pair of arms curled themselves around my waist, and soft lips kissed my cheek. I immediately imagined the wrong set of lips, which haven't touched mine in so long, and still I remembered the taste...strawberry, always strawberry.

"Hey Mitchie" I smiled turning to her and returning the embrace. I buried my face in her hair trying to ignore Cheryl's scent surrounding me.

I gently pushed Mitchie out of the room so I could get away from the smell and think straight for just one second...

I kissed her fiercely and pushed her into her room. She kissed me back and we didn't break our lips until the door opened and Sony revealed herself.

"Ew..." she barked before turning around and stomping downstairs.

"Well at least we know next time she'll knock" I said. Mitchie giggled and kissed me one more time.

"Hey, guys" Smiled Cheryl, walking into the room and knocking on the opened door after we've seen her.

Mitchie's arms were still clung around my neck and mine were wrapped around her waist. It somehow felt wrong, Cheryl seeing me and Mitchie like this. And I felt the need to get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. She smiled at us, and I could've sworn I saw pain in her eyes, but it was gone so fast I was sure I just imagined it. She did a good job at keeping herself together, unlike me who sometimes went so far as in imagining I never did leave and that she still loved me and it was just one of our stupid-little-one day fights. The change in Cheryl gave the truth away and left me crawling back to reality.

I quickly dropped my arms and Mitchie removed her arms from around my neck as well, but slower and less enthusiastically. Mitchie kept her head down, hiding her eyes from Cheryl as if afraid of her. I wouldn't blame her, seeing as how Sony was treating her.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Cheryl, still keeping her smile after seeing Mitchie's face fall.

"Go where?" I asked clearing my throat, and uncomfortably rubbing my neck.

"Beach..." she announced holding up a beach-bag. "If...that's alright with you. I mean if you don't want to go I mean, we could go somewhere else..."

"No, the beach is fine..." I piped up, looking down at Mitchie who raised her head and smiled at Cheryl. It seemed like such a hard task for her, but she probably was starting to catch on, on the relationship between me and Cheryl...or what's left of it.

"Okay, great" she smiled starting to turn away.

Mitchie turned her head towards me and a flash of regret entered my mind. Mitchie wasn't happy about it and I should have known, there were always obstacles in the simplest decisions. Mitchie knew, she would have a hard time. What if I left? What if I just decided to sun-bathe in quite for 10 minutes. They would eat Mitchie alive, and we both knew it.

"Shane" she whispered. I was about to call out to Cheryl to go without us...or go without Mitchie...I mean... I also realised it was a mistake bringing Mitchie here. If I just came here alone, and for a shorter time than the problem of being apart for long wouldn't be feared, and Mitchie would be happy with her friends watching a movie and eating popcorn...

"I don't have a bathing suit..."

That was it. That was the big obstacle I feared...it wasn't nearly as big as I thought it would be but it was still there. Sony wouldn't give Mitchie anything of her own even if it meant for her to scrub toilets in a men's bathroom for the rest of her life, and I was just too scared to ask Cheryl...yeah I'm a wimp...just like I was 3 years ago when I left her.

"You can borrow one of mine..." Cheryl's voice came back into the room and it felt that a big rock just fell off my heart, this meant I didn't have to ask her...and it was replaced by another one...would Mitchie want to wear one of Cheryl's? Knowing who Cheryl was to me...or guessing. And Mitchie always kept on repeating how she wasn't perfect and how she was too flat or too skinny, seeing Cheryl's perfection would make her feel worse and more insecure and that was the last thing I wanted for her.

"...I'm sure it will fit you" added Cheryl, noticing both Mitchie's and my eyes scanning her body. Cheryl smiled sweetly and I felt Mitchie relax a little bit, enough for me to stop from beating myself to death.

"Okay" agreed Mitchie quietly. Cheryl's eyes glittered for a second and her teeth clenched together, but she kept her stand at the door waiting for Mitchie to follow her.

Mitchie slowly trailed after Cheryl into her bedroom. I followed them as well and then suddenly Cheryl turned to me in a model kind of way, her hair flipping onto her shoulders and her hands laying on her hips.

"What about you Shane?"

"Umm..." I stuttered, really not paying attention to the question, whatever it was.

"I'm sure you can borrow one of your dad's" she said, and a light bulb went off in my head as I realised what she was talking about.

"Umm...yeah"

"The last drawer" she said before motioning Mitchie to go into her room.

_Sony's POV_

"Did she have to come?" I whined to Cheryl, who just rolled her eyes.

"Does it really make sense to you to leave her alone in _your _house?"

"Doesn't it to you?" I smiled putting on my sunglasses and lying down to sun-bathe.

"I'm gonna go check out the water" announced Cheryl hopping up on her feet and striding down through the white sand towards the possibly cold ocean water.

Cheryl wore a grey bathing suit with _Rock N Roll _written all over it in white. Her red hair flew in layers behind her. She caught the eyes of every guy on the beach including Shane. I imagined that every single girl was dying of jealousy for Cheryl especially when they see their boyfriend's reaction towards her.

Shane was leaning on his elbows enjoying the view to _The Cheryl _too.

I edged closer to Mitchie and took a look at her flat body. No single curve and her plain white skin couldn't compare to Cheryl's sheets of creamy glow. The girl's skin was so white it seemed she hasn't had a glimpse of sun in her life.

"Ain't she a sight?" I asked Mitchie who ignored me. "Look around, if you find a guy who wouldn't pay millions to have her on this beach, I will reward you. It sometimes gets annoying when you try so hard and you still get no attention when your beside her, so I gave up at trying...you should too. Both of us know you can't compete with Cheryl, so be smart enough to back out of the competition."

"I didn't sign up for this" she squeaked crossing her legs and turning her back on me. Shane had gotten up and went to check the water after Cheryl too...yeah, water, he probably didn't even fool himself.

"You did. The minute you thought you had Shane. You thought you could rip him away from Cheryl? Well think again. She has him, and she doesn't even try. She doesn't _need _to try, because he never stopped loving her, and it's only matter of time before he realises you were just something to keep him company on the way here. He will drop you so soon you won't have the time to apologise for not being Cheryl..."

I pulled my eyes away from the tears rolling down Mitchie's face and saw Shane looking at with disapproving eyes.

I laughed and running up to him, jumped on his back. He spun me around a couple of times, then putting me down ran over to Mitchie.

_Mitchie's POV_

"What did she say?" asked Shane sitting down beside me and pulling me onto his lap.

"She didn't say anything" I lied. What was the point of telling him the truth if Sony was 100% right? I _had _no chance. Shane would forget me, soon enough.

Cheryl didn't seem to be up for the competition, she didn't seem to hate me, to try to get rid of me but it could be just an act. Even though she seemed nice enough, it could be just a way of getting Shane...

I looked down at the bikini Cheryl let me borrow. I didn't even fill up the top, the red material hung loosely on me, just like it does on a nine year old.

"I like the way red looks on you" smiled Shane. _Red_ I could never imagine why...

I snickered to myself and placed my lips on Shane's. If I do have only a short time left with the love of my life, I could at least make myself believe I had him for a little while...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Your room's a mess, Shane" laughed Cheryl, kicking a soda can lying on the ground. _

"_I...had a party" he lied jokingly, taking a napkin and pretending to clean a spot of dust of the window-sill. _

"_Hmm...in your bedroom?" asked Cheryl, sitting down on the unmade bed. Shane nodded._

"_Forgot to invite me" she fake-pouted. _

"_Well aren't I the worst?" he laughed, leaning in closer to Cheryl, and putting both his hands on the wall, either side of her face. _

"_Yes, you are" giggled Cheryl ducking from Shane's puckered lips. Cheryl attempted to run away, but Shane tackled her to the floor and both of them rolled on the floor laughing..._

_**Okay, so the ending as you already probably realised are moments from the CherylxShane times... :D Don't hate me! :D **_

_**So it's kinda 1am right now and I have to get up before livable hours so review and...just click the button so I can get some sleep! I have been up all night writing this!!! And it has not been proof read!**_


	7. For You

_**A/N – 1. This is the second time I'm writing this chapter cuz I deleted it the first time so I'm really pissed, but its not like it was any better the first time, HEY! Don't blame me that it stinks blame yourselves for not helping me...haha no you don't have to blame yourselves for me being a bad writer :D review?**_

_Shane's POV_

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow" _

"Okay, seriously Mitchie, how bad can it be?" I snickered but I knew from experience that sun burns can get pretty bad...one time when I fell asleep in the sun, thousands of people were disappointed about the concert being cancelled that night, but millions of people were laughing at my redness on the cover of every magazine in the country, that _year. _

"Yeah Mitchie, what? They haven't invented sun-cream in Loserville?" added Sony. Of course...she can't help herself can she?

"_Sony..."_

" COMING!..."

"No one's calling you..."

"Oh"

"Ow"

"Shut it..."

"Sony..."

"What?..."

I sighed knowing that it wasn't as easy to train a Sony as it was to train a dog...it's easier to train 75 dogs than to make Sony keep her mouth shut for a minute...she's scared of silence after all...idiot...

"Mitchie you wanna go take a cold shower...?" I asked gently putting my hand on her back but she flinched away.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Sony, looking as if she might not have a smart comment for the first time today. I got my hopes up...

"Why?"

"She'll be wasting our water" and they fell dead flat...

"Sony knock it off..."

"I promise..." she smiled saluting me

"Get out, your starting to annoy me" I ordered and she left. The best thing that she ever done today. I turned back to Mitchie.

"Is it really bad?" I asked and Mitchie slowly put her head up and then down...she nodded. Any other person wouldn't have noticed that, but Mitchie was a walking tomato...they should understand...whoever _they _were.

"You need to go take that shower...a long cold one...if it hurts or anything like that, get out, put your clothes on and then scream...and then I come running up and then I stare at you for a minute not knowing what to do...and then I...I'm out of pointless things to say..." I let my head fall in pretend shame, but a smile still creeped up on me.

"It's okay, you said enough of pointless things for one day" she grinned, but the smile fell quickly. It hurt for her to smile. Another thing to hold on my conscious.

"You go take that shower..."

She nodded and I was shooed out by an invisible force that I...imagined.

I made my way downstairs, and locked eyes with Cheryl, who was sitting at the kitchen table drumming her purple painted nails on the surface, while Sony was sitting next to her, her feet on the table nibbling on an apple.

"Hey Shane" grumbled Sony, not even looking up, but Cheryl jumped up and stared at me

"How is she?" asked Cheryl, she looked like an impatient family member in a hospital, wanting to know if she killed her sister....

"She's burned..." I offered slying away from them and opening the fridge. I took out an apple but realized I wasn't eating cuz I was hungry, I was eating cuz I was worried about Mitchie.

Mitchie is such a fragile little thing. If you dropped a feather on her while she was standing at the edge of a cliff she'd fall. Even if she wasn't standing at the edge of a cliff, even if she was just standing in the middle of a flat field you'd touch her and she'd fall to pieces. That's why I'm here. To protect her to love her and to...but Cheryl's there too now and I have the old feeling to help _her _coming back...feelings that never really went away.

"I'm gonna go for a walk..." announced Cheryl grabbing the car keys and heading for the door.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea, take the car for a _walk. _Don't forget the leash now!" called Sony laughing to herself, but while she was doing that she pushed herself to hard off the table and went flying back along with the chair. The chair hit the ground with a loud bang but Sony didn't stop laughing, her laughter was heard above the loud crash.

I ran over to her wanting to help, but Sony was still wriggling around in the broken pieces of the chair. She finally brought herself together to stop laughing and got up to look at the damage she'd done.

"Well that's not good" she sighed brushing off some dust from her pants.

"You think?"

"No not really" with that she skipped out of the kitchen

"Hey! Your gonna leave it there?"

"Yeah..." she smiled and then the front door opened

"I'm home!"

_Sony's POV_

"What happened!?" screamed mom walking over to the broken chair, still lying on the ground...I'm not that heavy...but I did break that chair I guess...

"You're on your own" whispered Shane in my ear before running up the stairs.

"Who did this?"

"Mitchie!" I blurted out before I thought about it, but then I realized I was smart even when I didn't think...

"Mitchie?" I nodded "Well I'm sure it was an accident. It's okay we have an unused chair in the garage" she smiled clapping her hands and waddling out the door "Clean that up will you, honey?" she told me before she disappeared.

Great, if I had admitted it was me I bet Mitchie wouldn't have to clean this up. So why do I have to clean up after her? Well, it's actually after me, but mum doesn't know that.

Mitchie's gonna get it now...revenge

_Shane's POV_

I went into Mitchie's room, but she was still sitting on the bed where I left her...dry.

"Hey, I thought you're gonna take a shower"

"I don't want to move, it hurts"

"Mitchie..."

"I'll move, but only cuz you asked ever so nicely" she smiled

"Good girl" I smiled back pecking her on the lips but she wouldn't let me pull away and kissed me deeper... it didn't seem to hurt so I didn't pull away.

"Ow" she sighed after she let me pull away. I laughed and she slowly untangled herself from me, got up and headed for the shower.

_Cheryl's POV_

I took the car out for a _walk_ like Sony said. The car walked but I didn't. I drove down to the beach were we were this morning and noticed the scarce number of people...the people that were left were packing up and looking up at the sky nervously. I looked up too and saw what everyone was looking at. A big dark cloud was hovering where the blue sky was supposed to be, and it looked like it was about to tear.

I paid no attention and took off my shoes stepping into the sand. My feet sunk into the cold grains and enjoyed the feeling. This morning it was barely possible to walk on it because it was so hot.

I began to walk towards the water, the water that I never got a chance to swim in because Mitchie was starting to get sore.

It was funny cuz people usually only start to feel the pain of the sunburn is after they leave the sun, usually at night, but Mitchie started to complain about the pain only after being an hour on the sun. I guess people are different.

I stepped into the water with my bare feet and shivered at the cold water. It was much warmer hours back but I liked a good swim and cold water didn't hold me back.

I jumped in with all my clothes, drifting away a little bit deeper, and deeper and deeper until my feet couldn't touch the ground. I floated on my back for a while, but then as I started to swim back to the shore it started raining and the wind rose. I couldn't swim with the wind blowing me back and I started to go down, I couldn't breathe anymore, no matter how I tried. I kept going under the salty water and as stupid as I was I kept opening my eyes and the salty water stung them, and when I'd come up to the surface I couldn't even see where to try to swim. Soon enough I didn't have the energy anymore to keep myself above the water...

_Shane's POV_

I heard the shower go on as I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels, and I also heard the scream of terrible pain...

_**Was it bad? Was it really that bad? I'm sorry! But please review and tell me what was wrong with it and how I can improve it! Please? I need ideas for the next chapter...and maybe if you want a sequel or something tell me but only if you have an idea for it cuz I sure don't :D **_

_**At least 10 reviews to get the next chapter! :D **_


	8. Am I Dead?

_**A/N – hey guys :D So since a lot of you are not happy with the way things are going with the story I changes the plot a bit to suit your wants :D Enjoy! Well you won't be seeing the changes soon, but towards the end :D :D **_

_**R&R and follow me on twitter at **__**.com/eveliuxx**__** and please read the long and boring A/N at the bottom pretty important :D**_

_**Disclaimer – if I owned camp rock I'd probably be married to Joe Jonas... or not. :D **_

_Shane's POV_

I ran upstairs as quickly as I could, taking 3 steps at once, falling over at least ten times straight.

I poked my head into Mitchie's room but she wasn't there, the next place I checked was the bathroom. I flung the door open and there she was lying on the ground, her bare skin as red as ever.

I tried not to look at her naked body as I edged closer, but it was kind of hard, when trying to see if the person was at least breathing. Of course she was, but slow tears were flowing down her face.

I turned to get a towel for her and then tried to gently put it around her. She gasped the second I was about to touch her.

"Don't..."

"Mitchie what's wrong?" I asked laying the towel on her like a blanket. She just let out a couple of sobs, slowly raising her hands to pull the towel more firmly around herself. Her finger rose and she pointed at the shower, I looked over and didn't see anything at first but then when I looked more closely, I noticed that the water was set on _boiling_. With a short gasp I looked over at Mitchie still lying on the ground. I inspected her skin more closely and her skin was covered in little boils all over her frail body. She was burnt, and badly and the sun wasn't to blame this time.

"How-" I began, but realized it didn't really matter. I took out my phone and called an ambulance. I didn't care if she wasn't dying or if...whatever. But it was my girlfriend, someone I loved lying on the ground getting tortured with pain, and that's exactly what I said to the hospital-person-man...I also happened to mention my name...

I tried to dress Mitchie in the least bit of clothes but the only thing that I was able to put on her that didn't have her screaming in agony was her silk night-dress and Sony's bath robe.

When the ambulance arrived Mitchie was carried into her bed, because the doctor said it was only minor burn and didn't need to be taken to the hospital. He gave her some kind of ointment, to keep her skin from peeling. The most important thing, he said, was not to scratch herself and try to avoid touching herself in any kind of way for a day or two and she should be fine.

They didn't look like minor burns to me but I was no doctor...

I felt guilty and helpless as I watched the doctor –Doctor Carlson- treat Mitchie and I had no way to help and no way to know she wasn't gonna get a weird skin rash...or whatever. If anything happened to her _at all _and I mean if she had a little mark that she didn't have before, I'd blame myself for the rest of my life...

_Cheryl's POV_

"Cheryl..."

"What?" I raised my head and coughed up some water. I stared at the wet sand for a little while in question and then at the wide sea just in front of me, when everything came rushing back...was I dead? I didn't feel dead...I felt weird but not dead. Beach wasn't heaven nor hell, it was the beach, somewhere in between the both, where you get sun burns and where you get tanned.

I felt like I have been hit in the head with brick over and over again, then I coughed but more water, I wasn't dead.

I turned my head to the left, sand. Turned my head to the right, slight pain and David...he was not supposed to be here...

"David?! What are you doing here?" I shouted lifting myself off the wet sand.

"Saving your stupid drowning butt!" he screamed back miming my shocked tone, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Okay, first I was _not _drowning, I was _swimming. _And two what are you doing here...before you saved my _undrowning _butt?" I asked

"First, you were 'swimming' with your eyes closed at the bottom of the ocean...interesting, I should try that. And two, nothing really, taking a walk." he explained

I stayed quiet for a minute, drawing lines on the sand with my big toe.

"So...you drown here often?" laughed David

"I was not drowning!" I argued and started to rush off towards my car, while grabbing my shoes of the ground where I left them.

"Hey" he ran after me and grabbed me by the wrist. "Come on I was joking...and you _were _drowning but I'll let that pass..."

"Okay so what do you want?"

"Your here with your car...?" he asked sticking his hands in his wet jeans pockets.

"Well I didn't come here with a tricycle, did I?" I snapped back starting to walk away but he ran in front and stopped me.

"Mind giving me a ride?"

"Did _you _come by tricycle?" I laughed

"Well, no but I did say I was taking a walk..." he smirked and started to walk towards where he spotted my parked car.

"You walked 6 miles?"

"Got a problem?"

Car ride home was...quite, which odd cuz David was a very chattery person.

I pulled up at the Gray house, and motioned for David to get out...he lived right across the street, he didn't expect me to drop him off on his side of the street did he?

He got out but started to walk towards the _wrong house. _

"Hey, where are you going?"

"You didn't really think I wouldn't tell Mr and Mrs G now did yah?"

"Oh no David, they'll think I'm a suicide."

He laughed but he walked in anyways...like he always did...but then it hit me.

_SHANE _

"David! Wait!"

_Sony's POV_

I didn't mean to hurt her _that bad. _Well of course she had to feel something, but just enough for her to be taken back to wherever she came from, or just for her to suffer...but not like that. An ambulance wasn't necessary was it?

How badly could it hurt? Its water... and I wasn't blamed yet.

If I was Shane, I would be the first suspect in my mind, and I didn't think Shane is stupid enough to think that Mitchie is stupid enough to turn on the water to _boiling._ Well, he was stupid enough to bring her here, and she was stupid enough to agree so...it's believable. 

"David! Wait!"

Cheryl's voice calling David...where did either of them come from?

Mom was back from work and was sitting in her favourite chair in her bedroom knitting something for me that I would pretend to like than give to a hobo, but when she heard David's name she jumped out of it and practically ran downstairs.

Shane appeared in Mitchie's doorway too...his _former best friend _has come for a visit... First Cheryl and then David, wow he's messed up.

"David? As in David from across the street David?" stuttered Shane

"Yeah, unless you know another David who barges in here whenever he feels hungry or lonely, or even just because he 'needs someone to talk to'" I informed him making air quotes around the last part.

Shane stared at the ground for a minute –ugly ground- and then moved himself enough so he was standing at the stairs hesitating if to go to apologize to another person. He chose to go and started to walk down the stairs and I followed suit.

"Hey Mrs. Gray!" greeted David in his usually annoying cheery way. "I have some news!"

"Yeah?" asked mom bringing over a bowl of cookies to the table, just like she always does when David is even near the house. She'd give away anything (or anyone) for him to be her child and not us oh-so-boring-and-not-discipline-pop-star-son-and-revenge-seeking-daughter.

"Today I was taking a stroll down to the beach-"

"You walked 6 miles?" I asked laughing "Wow, Shane's right, you were the weird one of us...well I always knew that but-"

"...Anyways, I was walking and I happened to bump into Cheryl there..." Cheryl gave a tiny wave and a smile towards my mother, who was eating her own David-occasion-cookies. "...and she was..._" _there was a pause then David's head snapped towards me. "_Shane?" _he asked and just on queue Shane entered the room from is little hiding place, behind the coat rack.

"Yeah, hi..." stuttered Shane his hands deep in his pockets...

David placed a hand on his hip... "You think I'm the weird one?" he asked

The guy just saw Shane for the first time in...what three or four years...and he is asking- forget it.

"Umm..."

"OH MAN! I MISSED YOU!" shouted David in delight, running up to Shane and throwing his arms around him in a hug. Yeah...he's defiantly the weird one. He was all wet and he clung to Shane like a baby who just wet himself...an very _interesting _sight

I edged towards Cheryl, as the two cry babies were having their 'moment'.

"Well this sucks, no argument, no 'you didn't even say bye' stuff, or 'how could you's'...this ain't no fun" I pouted popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"Well at least I'm off the hook...where did you get that?" she asked nodding towards my piece of popcorn

"No idea...what'd you do?" I wondered as I took in Cheryl's also wet appearance.

"I almost drowned..."

"Good for you..."

"Well at least David forgot to tell mom that I..."

"Oh and Mrs. G.? Cheryl was drowning I had to save her" announced David over Shane's shoulder cuz they were still having their sissy hug. I glanced at Cheryl and her mouth was hanging open...

"Oh and also, Sony burned Mitchie with boiling water..." said Shane. How on earth did he know that? Maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"Life's unfair" sighed Cheryl trying to hide her face from mom's death glare...

"You think?" I copied her and tried to shield myself as the gaze landed on me...

_**What you think? Was it really bad? That bad? Okay so please R&R and if you read this and not review I will write an angry PM...please review! I always review everyone! If you review you can advertise you own story cuz I have nothing to read anymore and I like reviewing :D making people happy! :D **_

_**Make me happy? Please? Just click the green button...that's all you have to do....no need to go to college to learn that :D **_

_**Don't forget to watch my videos (me singing) on youtube .com/user/Eveliuxx**_

_**And myspace /273628402 **_

_**And most important twitter! :D **_


End file.
